


With The Pop of a Tab

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Rimming, Simon's hot!, Soda Can, Steven Ogg's hot!, you can't tell me he's not!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Negan loves soda and his little boo's hairy ass.





	With The Pop of a Tab

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatlittleblackbox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatlittleblackbox/gifts).



> I'm sorry my bestie but when we start to have ass can conversations and you tell me Simon is creepy I have to gift you. Please don't have nightmares...You're welcome!
> 
> **Simon's hot! Kinda...

Negan came up behind Simon and kissed his ear. “Hey baby Alexandria find me any good shit?” Simon nestled into the warm chest and sighed. “Nothing but a case of unflat soda.” Negan grabbed on his man's flabby titty and pinched. “Hmm, good thing I have a treasure above them all huh?” Simon pushed his ass back against a heavy cock and moaned.

Negan turned him around and kissed him, tracing a tongue up his wiry whiskers globbing them in spit. “Baby, I'm gonna have that ass of yours begging!” Simon bit on his lip, pulling it into his mouth. “Take me Negan.” He screamed out. Pushing his right hand man to the bed nehan pulled off his jeans. “Oh that tight ass of yours is something else.” Negan praised as he grabbed the lube.

Greasing up Simon’s puffy walls he moaned at the hair being pulled back and forth with his lubed up fingers. “I love your hairy ass almost as much as your hairy face.” Negan cooed. Twirling at his spit soaked moustache Simon cried out, pumping his ass against fingers. “Where's that soda?” Simon couldn't believe this shit. They were two really hot dudes fucking, why would Negan be thirsty? He rolled his eyes. “On your desk, I know it's your favorite.”

Negan pulled a can from the case and smirked. “It is and you're my favorite boo, spanky ass.” Simon watched baffled as Negan stripped down completely and pushed his dinky against the can and moaned obscenely into the air. “Simon!” He cried out before lubing the can in his spit and lube. “I'm gonna make that dookie maker cream on my soda can.” Simon's pork sword oozed in delight. “Please Negan, my boss master! Make it happen.”

Spreading his little cookie’s legs he inserted the can in and jiggled it in. “Negan!” Simon pumped his over hairy ass back against the cool can grunting. Negan smirked and pushed it in further. “Look at that my jiggly puff! You make me so hard!” Negan stroked his weenie hard and fast as he pumped the can in and out of the tight and scary hole. 

“You can take it all like you did Gregory's booze.” Negan said as the slippery can sunk in completely. Simon whined at his prostate being nudged by the edge of the can of liquid sweetness. “Pack my fudge packer full Negan!” Simon begged and was rewarded with tin pushing harshly at his widened walls. “Hold up baby. Stand up!” Simon grunted in frustration. “Sit up?” Negan laughed. “Yes my hairy goddess, stand up!” Complying Simon got on all fours with his ass full making Negan stroke faster. He was wobbly on the soft surface but his poop hole felt so nice and blissfully full as he stood straight. “Beautiful, pookie bear.” Negan was so turned on watching that pale ass with his favorite beverage

“Spread your legs.” Moaning at the tight pull and nudge to his sweet nub he was successful in the order. Negan licked at the freckled globes, moaning at the taste of a slightly uncleaned ass. Simon did try his best in the apocalypse and that's all that mattered. If Negan was truly being honest with himself, he could admit he loved a dirty poper. “What you do to me Simon. Squat.” Doing just that and moaning in joy at the thrust to his niblet he squatted like a swan over Negan's handsome face. Popping the tab Negan tasted an alternate sweet nectar from his man's ass for a nice change. Chugging down a more edible brown liquid this time he savored each gulp.

“Negan, you dirty leather wearing Sasquatch, I love you!” Simon panted as he painted white up his thick and ebony colored treasure trail. “Crush it my boo!” Negan ordered. He strained like he does when it's time to take a dump, his moustache pushed down in concentration. Silky smooth walls pulsed and Negan came watching the can crush like it was in a garbage disposal, a old and baggy disposal but it was still indeed crushed. “Oh Simon that Jezebel ass of yours always gets me off.” Negan groaned as he licked into a beautifully hairy and strong asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody else find Steven Ogg hot in a weird kinda way? Maybe it's the acting, his confidence in interviews, or how he seems to not give a shit and carries himself like a sexy beast! Rawr!!!! Comment if you agree, I can't be alone in this feeling.


End file.
